


An Unexpected Friendship. A Legally Blonde Thanksguving Story

by showtunediva



Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showtunediva/pseuds/showtunediva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one shot from Vivian Kensingtin's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Friendship. A Legally Blonde Thanksguving Story

**Author's Note:**

> First Legally Blonde Story so be kind with your feedback. I own no characters.

In high school I was viewed as a pretentious stand offish snob. No one actually came out and said it but I knew that was certainly how they felt. I was never really mean. Just grossly misunderstood. Because of that reason I didn’t have a lot of friends. I struggled socially for the longest time.  
I worked my way through under grad and eventually accepted to Harvard Law. It wasn’t then I found a group of friends who truly accepted me for who I was…especially my boyfriend at the time Warner Huntington III. He was exactly the boy I always dreamed about.  
And then there was Elle Woods.

Elle was Warner’s ex girlfriend from Los Angeles. The first time I met her, I thought ‘This girl must be insane to follow her ex-boyfriend to law school. Does she even have what it takes?”  
I had doubts about her, if you want to me to be honest I think everyone did. Except maybe for Emmett.  
I remember when she came to the party dressed in that ridiculous bunny costume. I laughed at her like everyone else did. Deep down inside I felt kind of bad for her. I wanted to so badly reach out to her afterward and apologize to her but never got the chance.

I rolled my eyes when I found out was got a spot on Callahan’s internship. That was another time that I think I underestimated her. I didn’t think that she was really paying attention in class but she really applied all that she learned. In the end her dedication paid off and Brooke won her trial.

Friends show up in the weirdest places. During the trial Elle and I worked pretty closely together and when we weren’t talking about work we talked long hours into the night just about things girls talk about all time.  
She taught me a lot about working hard and never giving up hope. She also made me realize that Warner was a jerk which is why I dumped him after the trial.  
This Thanksgiving one thing I am thankful for is Elle Woods and for our friendship.


End file.
